Cable trays are used to support and house cables, wires, conduits and/or other components. The cable trays may be suspended from an elevated structure, such as ceiling, using a strut channel fastened to spaced apart threaded rods. Typically, upper fasteners, each comprising a washer and nut, are threaded on the lower ends of the rods, and then the threaded rods are inserted through openings or slots in one side of the strut channel. After the strut channel is received on the rods, lower fasteners, each comprising a washer and nut, are threaded on the lower ends of the rods such that the strut channel is between the upper and lower fasteners. While holding the strut channel above the lower fasteners, the lower fasteners are rotated on the threaded rods to move the lower fasteners to vertical positions generally corresponding to the desired vertical location of the strut channel. After positioning the lower fasteners, the upper fasteners are tightened on the rods to clamp the strut channel between the upper and lower fasteners.
The above process of positioning the strut channel on the rods in the desired vertical location and fastening the strut channel to the rods may be a cumbersome and time-consuming for the installer.